


Today's music ain't got the same soul

by larascasse



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: But he's trying, M/M, Modeling, Partial Nudity, Sexy Dancing, Strip Tease, cracky ficlet, okay maybe not so sexy, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larascasse/pseuds/larascasse
Summary: Lando goes to George for some help with his instagram posts.He regrets asking.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Today's music ain't got the same soul

Lando:  _ How do you make it look so good? _

He texts to George, when he sees his latest instagram picture posted. 

George:  _? _

Lando: _ Instagram _

George: _ We can’t all be full time twitch streamers. Some of us have to model. _

Lando:  _ I was being serious. _

George: _ R u hitting on me? _

Lando: _ What? NO! _

_ I mean, no offense but no! _

George: _ Loool none taken _

_ Just messing with you _

Lando:  _ Just wish I could look that good in pics. _

George:  _ Want me to teach u? _

Lando: _ For real? _

George:  _ Yeah mate _

Lando:  _ OK _

  
  


And so it starts. Had Lando known what it would entail, he most likely would not have agreed.

**_The prep_ ** . 

“I am NOT putting that on my body!” Lando says, walking backwards and half tripping over a chair, landing on his butt.

George rolls his eyes. “You’re being overdramatic. It’s just wax. Are you weaker than a teenage girl, Lando?”

Lando nods vigorously. “Yes! I am! Keep that thing away from me.”

“If you want your skin to look smooth, it has to BE smooth.”

“I don’t want to lose any bits to that burning goo” Lando says, stumbling to get back up and hide behind the table.

“It’s barely warm anymore,” George says, “And if you don’t hurry up, I’ll have to toss it.”

“Can’t we just use filters or something?” Lando says, his faces scrunching up in horror as George gets closer.

  
  


Then came  **_the clothes_ ** **.**

  
  


“Try this one,” George says, as he tosses Lando a button shirt. Or rather, the fourth button shirt Lando has tried in the last ten minutes. Not to mention pants. And belts. And accessories. Lando got to roam through the walk-in closet where they were held as George searched for the perfect items. He’s still not convinced all of them were “for fashion”, as George had said before hurriedly closing a particularly suspicious drawer.

Lando strips of his t-shirt (he should have known better than to put it back on) and puts on the button shirt. “I hate buttons, they take forever.”

George walks over to him. “Don’t button them all the way. Old men button all the way. Hot young men like us leave a few undone to let the imagination run wild.”

Lando looks down at himself, then undoes the top button with a sigh. When he looks up at George, he doesn’t look impressed, so Lando undoes one more. And one more.

“Better,” George nods with a smile.

“What are you doing?” Lando asks when George is clearly taking a picture.

“Documenting this epic transformation,” George says as he walks around Lando and takes multiple pictures.

“No social media! We agreed.” Lando warns, pointing at George.

“I’m just trying to find your best angle,” George says. “And maybe sending a few to the boys,” he adds under his breath.

**_The posing._ **

Lando feels ridiculous as George circles him, snapping away.

“Let’s go by the window, there’s better light. Sit there,” George says, pointing at the reading nook by the window.

Lando sits, fingers drumming at the edge of the ledge.

“You have to pose, Lando.”

So Lando grins.

“You look like a ten year-old. Don’t look at me. Look over at that picture there,” George says, directing Lando’s gaze away from the camera. “That’s better,” he says, snapping away. “Alright, lean back, legs apart a bit. I need to see your crotch.”

Lando sits back up straight. “I’m not doing a porno here.”

George pushes him back into a more relaxed position, invading his space and placing him into position. “Do you want to look sexy or not?”

“I’m not sure I do anymore,” Lando admits.

“The answer is yes, Lando. Yes you do. Alright, now stop talking and look there again.” George sighs, pausing, scratching at his hair. “Your face sucks mate.”

“Rude!” Lando says, turning to George.

“I just mean you need a different expression. Alright, how about we try reading a book.”

“A book?”

“Yes, I don’t know, it’s a standard pose okay? Just go with it.” George says, and hands him one from the table nearby.

Lando picks it up and looks at the cover, reading the title. “Topping from the Bottom, A Comprehensive Guide on -”

“Maybe not that one,” George says as he quickly snatches the book back from Lando and hands him a different one without looking at it.

Lando looks at the new book. “69 Ways to Tie Your -”

George grabs that one with both hands. “You know what, nevermind books. Let’s try standing up.”

Lando does as told, feet planted firmly on the ground.

“How about you try to do what you think I do?” George says, because honestly, he’s got absolutely no idea how to take Lando from 15 year-old gamer kid to Vogue Cover material.

Lando frowns for a moment, then looks at George, a silly grin plastered on his face. “Give me your sunnies.”

George slowly hands him his sunglasses, a worrying feeling starting to set in.

“I got this,” Lando says, putting the sunglasses on, looking straight on at George, who turns his phone camera on again.

Lando drops the glasses a bit on his nose, head tilted so he can see over them. He licks his lips, hands reaching for his shirt buttons. He walks slowly towards George, slowly unbuttoning, one be one.

“Good, this is good,” George says as he walks backwards to keep Lando in the camera frame.

When Lando gets the last button undone, he winks before pulling his shirt apart, exposing his chest for the camera. He perks his lips, brings his index fingers to his mouth, licking them, before rubbing circles around his nipples.

George cracks up laughing. “Stop,” he says between breaths, “I can’t. Oh god. You’re an idiot.”

Lando continues on with a straight face. “I’m a fucking sexy idiot,” he says, voice purposefully extra low, which sends George into another laughing fit.

Lando stops when George starts to tear up. “Alright, fine. You clearly can’t appreciate art.”

George wipes his tears with his palm, and after regaining his composure, goes back to the camera. “What else you’ve got?”

Lando hesitates briefly, then his hands move to this belt buckle. “Another sneak peek.”

“Mate, this isn't porn!!!” George warns.

Lando smirks. “Just embodying my George,” he says, unbuckling his belt, and unbuttoning his pants. He looks directly at George when he unzips, smiling. “You ready for this?”

“Keep your pants on!” George laughs, but continues taking pictures.

“Not a chance!” Lando says, and drops his pants to the ground, stepping out of them. He scurries to the couch to grab his phone.

“What are you -”

“Hold that thought!” Lando says, holding up a finger while he searches for something on youtube.

When the music starts playing, George is a laughing mess on the floor. And Lando starts his best Tom Cruise’s  _ Risky Business _ impression.

George films the whole thing of course, and Lando does a marvelous job at it, down to the popped collar and the butt wiggle. 

When Lando takes his final bow, George is a starfish on the floor, phone finally put aside (after having sent the video to certain someones, of course).

“Never change,” George says, and tosses Lando his t-shirt and jeans back.

Moments later, Carlos practically knocks the front door open (George still, to this day, has no idea how he got there so fast). He kicks his shoes off, walks straight to Lando, grabs his hand and says “Bedroom, NOW”.

“Hi Carlos,” George says, but he only receives a vague wave as Carlos drags Lando upstairs. 

“Use the guest bedroom! Not my room!!!” George yells after them.

He then calls Alex, because despite the great show Lando had put on, he’s not the one George wants to see naked.

They do manage to find one picture that’s worthy of being publicly posted, but after his boyfriend’s extremely enthusiastic approval of the whole photo/video shoot, Lando doesn’t feel the need for any external validation.

George reluctantly hands over the photo and video evidence to Lando. The deal may or may not have required Lando to let George take his road McLaren for a spin. And a pinky promise that when either one of them becomes world champion, there will be a reprise (by both of them) of the dance at the after-party. 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Title shamelessly taken from the song 'Old Time Rock n Roll'.


End file.
